a Pirates Life!
by I.like.cookies
Summary: Ok PLEASE READ I suck at summarys ! its NejixTenten, SasukexSakura, Narutoxhinata, and maybe InoxShikamaru. PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 2nd story for anyone who read my other story I'm not stoping or anything you just have**

**to watch for the updates. I decided to try a Pirate Fic! tell me how it is and if I should continue**

**Reviews Fuel the Writer!**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townNaruto! there I said it!**

Three mysterious dark figures snuck into the room. The window was left open with the curtain blowing

in the wind. They never made a sound. They were in the Hyuuga Estates and were planing on a kidnapping of

Hinata Hyuuga.

" come over here." said a demanding female voice.

" I'm coming jeez." said a bored male tone

"Where are we going again?" asked a Blonde headed boy Loudly

"Shut Up Naruto!" loadly whispered the female

" Who's in here?" asked a Male voice

"god damn it Naruto." Sasuke yelled at him.

"sigh idiots." Tenten said rubing her temples

" Who are you?"

" God screw it. Can you show us where Hinata's room is?" Tenten asked completly forgeting the fact

they were breaking in.

"No."

" Well bye then." she said heading for the window.

" GUARDS" he yelled

" Split Up! Naruto Sasuke go get her!" she yelled turning around

"Got it!" Sasuke said running out the door

" I'll deal with you." She said blocking him from chasing them

"really?" he said grabbing a kunai

"Yeah" she said grabbing 2 kunais

"hn."

" Really now." She said with Sarcasm

"she threw one of the kunais and he dodged it. She got another one and went for a striaght forward

attack. He blocked it with his own kunai. She striked him with the other kunai and he took his kunai

and blocked the second one but ended up getting cut with the other one. He grabbed another kunai.

" now you get another one out." She said

" didn't think I would need it."

" Well you were wrong."

"hn."

" wide vocabulary huh?"

" WE GOT HER!" sasuke said coming in with Naruto holding Hinata with a cloth around her mouth.

"What do you want with her?" He said holding his arm where he cut her.

"Why do you care?" she said going for the window as Naruto jumped out.

"She's my cousin."

Tenten moved quickly got behind him with a kunai to his neck

" You'll just have to come along then." she said leading him to the window

" Are we done now!" Sasuke yelled from the ground. They were probably about 5 meters up off the ground.

" Yea I'm comin'." she said pratically pushing him out the window. He landed and Sasuke tied his hands up and

took him to the boat with Tenten behind them. The crew was setting up to ship off. They quickly got on and a crew

member took Hinata and Neji to a room. Tenten went and found her adviser.

" Sakura!" she yelled as a pink haired girl came running up the stairs

" Yes." she said awaiting for a comand

" I need you to get us to the Mizuli got it?"

" Yes I'll go tell Shikamaru." she said running off.

"We got our selves some captives." she said walking to her quarter.

They set off to a island called Mizuli which held a bar, some appartments, a Training school, and a dock known

for its slave market. Most of them were capitives from war or a fight. Other ones were from High families do they

could be sold for high money. Like the Hyuuga's they would sell for high money because they own a lot of land and

they were a historic family that helped build the village.

in the cell

" hey the capitain wants to see you." a crew member said pointing to Neji

"What for?" he said getting up

" I dunno but you'll find out." he said taking him out and taking him to Tenten.

" Hi there I hope you like your cell you'll be staying there for while" she said in a happy tone .

"Why am I here?" he said in a serious tone

"well you would sell a lot in the markets." she said nodding her head.

" I will not be sold in the markets." he said knowing what they were.

" Thats why I brought you up here. You can either stay here and work or get sold."

" Why would you want us to work?"

" Well it would be good to have some extra hands around here and I cant pass up seeing you

Neji Hyuuga working on _my_ ship." she said in a smart alcky tone.

" How did you know who I was?"

"you come the the Hyuuga's a family known for thier land and thier skills of sailing."

" I'll work but Hinata doesnt."

" Fine." she said smirking

" Take him back to his cell and tell Naruto Hinata's his business."

"What?"

" Nothing." she said walking off.

**A/N: so did you like it? I need at least 10 reviews to continue!**

**It's like 12:15 and I have to do an essay! **

**REVIEW!  
**

**bye**


	2. Flash back

**A/N:ok was 10 little reviews TOO MUCH TO ASK FOUR?!!?! lets TRY to get AT LEAST 15. I updated because**

**there are some people that liked the story enough to review. Thank you yunata , violetme , regal velvet angel, AsianAnimeGoddess, silverdragon994, digital98 , a person, and Sammi-Rae-!!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR**

**REVIEWING. Also des anyone know what a beta reader is? Is it like someone that reads over the stories before**

**I post them because If so I NEED A BETA READER!! Heres the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so you cant sue me!**

Tenten sat in her Quarters thinking about her past.

--Flashback--

_" AYE! what are you doin' here?" A rough looking, tall man, with a black beard said._

_"Uhh..." a girl with brown hair in two tightly wound buns stuttered while backing up._

_" You snuck on the boat huh?" He said gettin a little mad. Tenten whipered as she backed up into a wall._

_" Aye what are you doing down there?" Yelled what looked like the capitan._

_" I found a stowaway!(sp?)"_

_" Well forget about her and get up here!" He said getting impaitent._

_"I'll be back. Don't move." he said walking up the stairs._

_" Hey you, over here." a little boy whispered to her from behind a box._

_"yea what do you want?" she said crawling over there as quietly as possible. He looked about her age._

_" What are you doing here?" ha asked her while he crawled to an opening in a room. She was following._

_" I ran away from home." she said._

_"why'd you come here?" he said getting a chair_

_" I love the ocean but my dad doesn't like me to go on boats or anything." she said leaning against a wall._

_"why would you want to? I mean its smelly, boring, and really dangerous."_

_" I love the thrill of adventure! But my Dad wants me to stay at home."_

_"Thats where you should be."_

_"your sexist too huh?" she stated simply_

_" No."_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No I just think its too dangerous out here for a lady."_

_"We can do anything you can."_

_"Let's not argue. Whats you name anyway?" he asked _

_"Tenten. yours?"_

_"Neji Hyuga."_

_" How old are you?" She asked_

_"13"_

_"Me too."_

_"Land AHEAD!"_

_"We better get you off the boat." He said grabbing her hand and taking her upstairs._

_"Hey will I ever see you again?" She said getting really to walk down the ramp._

_" I dont know but we got to go Bye!" he said waving and turning around._

_"Hold on!" she ran back up and hugged him then ran back down. Both were blushing._

_" Bye" she said waving_

Her eyes get really big. Her feet that were on the table. She fell backward out of the chair she was in.

" Aye are you ok?" yelled Sakura.

" Yea!!" she said getting up.

"ok tell me if you need anything." she said walking away

"Oh my god." She whispered. All the thoughts running through her head realizing what had happend.

She ran through the door and down to _his_ cell. She opened the door and closed it quietly.

"what are you doing here?" He said without looking up.

"I need to ask you some questions." She said quickly.

"ok.."

"First off. When you were 13 did you meet a girl?"

" Yea I met a lot of them."

"No I mean on a ship who had run away?"

" Yea. How do you know?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy. She hugged him and said.

" It's me Tenten!!" she said hugging him even tighter.

Reality hit him. His kidnpper was one of his best friends. He remembered thinking on rainy

nights thinking if he would ever see her again.( He was a little Crazy!)

" You became a pirate?" he said surprised

" oh Yeah ! you'll love It!"

" Who said I was staying? People are probably looking for us!" He said. She only really heard the first part.

" you will stay right?" She said losing the glint in her eyes.

"Uh..." he said thinking.

**A/N: I left you on a cliff hanger! Thats for all the people who DIDNT review! OMG whats he gunna say!!**

**R&R!! PLZ I WILL look at who looked at it I will find out how many people DIDNT review! Sorry for the OOCness!**

**bye!**

**cookies**


	3. Authors Note

Hey I'm really depressed rite now and I'm terribly sorry tht I havent updated and I dont kno when I will since I'm **STILL**

failing math and I just found out one of my best friend is Really depressed and always hid it from us.

I'm also in a horrible writers block. Give ideas PLZ!!!!!

plz and thanks


	4. fights and Rum

A/N: Ok my friend is feeling better or at least she should she is going to Florida... I hate her I dont get to go no where!!

Anyway on with the story srry if its short..

Disclaimer: I dont own it cause If I did in America shikamaru would say troublesome not a Drag.

" So will you??" She asked curiously.

" uhhh..."

" ANOTHER SHIP COMING!" someone yelled from up top. She jumpped up and ran up the steps and he followed.

" Neji make sure Naruto is with Hinata. now!" she said running to her Quarters.

" ok.." He said not wanting to disobey. He knew the consequences. (sp?)

The ship started getting canons ready and swords out. Neji got Hinata with Naruto and Naruto knew what to do.

He took her to his room and there was a littlee area if you crawled under his bed. They got in the area and stayed there.

- Up on the Deck-

All you could hear were the clashing of swords and yells. Tenten was fighting other people were doing the

same if they werent manning the canons. Tenten was fighting three people and All of a sudden they all fell since Neji

decided to kill them.

" You know I can take care of myself thank you." Tenten said irritated

" Thats the Thanks I get for saving your ass?"

" Yea it is" she said simply

They ran off in different directions and continued fighting.

-----------------time skip----------------- (an: sorry I suck at fight scenes.)

The other skip retreated and Their boat was a mess.

" WHOOOO WOOO!!" various Crew members shouted

" I'll get the Rum!!!" One guy yelled and ran down to the Storage.

" What are we doing?" Neji asked Tenten.

" We're celebrating! we Won!!" Tenten yelled getting a bottle of rum.

-------------------------- time skip----------------------

Everyone was drunk and wobling around. The rest were down in bed or Playing Poker. Tenten and Neji Passed out

on the Deck. They stayed there til morning.

"argh.." Tenten woke up rubbing her head.

Neji on the other hand was Puking on the side of the deck.

" I take it you dont drink often." She said

" Not at All-" He said puking again

" yea I'll go get something for that.." She said running off.

a few minutes later she came back with a small bottle.

" here you go." He took it out of her hand and Gulpped it down.

" thanks."

" Im surprised you havent asked about -"

" hinata." he said out of no where

" Yea her."

" Where is she?" he said getting up as fast as his legs would let him

" With Naruto." She said calmly

He ran down to his room and opened the door. Tenten followed. Hinata was sleeping peacefully on his lap as the sat on his bed

Neji ran to get her off of him but Tenten grabbed him."

" What are you doing?" He whispered loudly

" Your not going to move her! Shes sleeping!" She whispered back

Naruto and Hinata woke up as they were fighting. They saw Tenten on Neji's back pulling

his arms back and him stumbling to stay up. What would you do? Hinata and Naruto cracked up and Tenten and Neji looked

at their position and blushed. She slowly got off and pulled them both out of the room.

" What are you trying to do? cant you tell they like each other!" She said like he was blind

"..." he 'replied'

" God are all men blind like this or just you?" She said walking up him just standing there.. dazed and well... confused.

A/N: Hey did you like it? I used some of the ideas and other ideas I got will be used in other chapters! Thanks for

giving me the ideas. Please give more I find it really fun when I have to put something in Stories its easier in a way.

REVIEW PLZ!!!

Cookies


	5. kissing and fighting

**A/N: Hey ok I wrote forever last night so here's an EXTRA long chapter as a holiday gift. (.) Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so…yea.**

Hey stood there dazed so she came back to get him.

"Come on." she said grabbing his elbow as he stumbled on.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Not we, just you. She said stopping in front of an empty cell. She pushed him in but he grabbed her so they both fell and the door to the cell closed. They both were thinking

The same thing: **NO. **With their faces like this: **(O.O)**

"What are we going to do now?" Neji asked expecting her to have the key

"Its all your fault!" She yelled at him.

"…" he 'replied'

----------------------------------Silence---------------------------------

"Well you didn't have to put me here in the first place we wouldn't be in this position!" he yelled at her

"Yu didn't have to grab me either!" she shot back.

They both stayed in the cell quietly.

Eventually…

"Ok are you going to apologize?" He said

"Hell no." Tenten stated quietly

"Why? Its YOUR fault. YOUR interfering with my cousin." He said from his point of view

"Your trying to ruin their relationship. Your just jealous!" She shot back at him smirking. He stood there. Was he jealous?

"I. am. Not .Jealous" he said separating the words as he pinned her to the corner. Oh yea she pissed off the Hyuuga.

"W-what do you t-think your doing" She stuttered.

"Is the captain showing weakness?" he asked moving closer.

"n-no" She inwardly agreed no more talking unless she could get a word out without stuttering.

"Do you really think I'm jealous?" he whispered in her ear. She gathered up all her courage and said-

"Yes. Yes I do." She said with a sly smirk.

"hn." He hummed

"Can you please get off? Its really hot and muggy and" She stopped herself from saying anything else.

"What was that?" he said smirking.

"Can you get off?" She asked

"Why?"

"Get off now." She said getting mad

"Its not like we're going anywhere." He said backing up

"So..." she said

She rattled at the door.

"LET ME OUT!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. No one came. She lost her dignity awhile ago. She slid her back down the door with her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Its hot and stuffy in here and no one is letting us out." She whined

"Well-"

"Don't even go there." She said giving him a look. He smirked.

"You smirk a lot don't you?" she asked

"Yea I guess." He said smirking again.

Someone walked pass the door. Tenten jumped up faster than you could stop her.

"Hello get your captain out of here!" she yelled at the man.

"Oh you in there Tenten?" He said coming back.

"Yea now get me outta here!" she said rattling the bars

"Ok I'm comin'." He said walking over

"Thanks Yano." She said to the tall black haired guy.

"Who's he?" Neji asked

"Oh Yano? He's mans the canons." She said

"Oh…"

"Yea your so jealous." She said walking off smirking (A/N: the smirk is contagious.)

"I am not!" he yelled

"Yea huh sure." She said looking down from the stairs. Naruto walked out of his room. They both stood there.

"You lay one hand on Naruto and I'll beat you!" Tenten yelled. Naruto walked back in his room knowing that someone will get hurt. Meaning either him or Neji.

They all woke up bright eyed and somewhat bushy tailed. Neji had brought Tenten breakfast as she clearly stated the night before.

-Flashback-

"_Neji can you bring me breakfast tomorrow." She said_

"_No."_

"_I didn't ask it as a question." She said getting mad_

"_Still no." he said walking away_

"_Damnit Neji you will bring me breakfast tomorrow or else!" she demanded_

"_Fine. Must be that timeif the month." He muttered under his breath._

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

_---------------------End---------------------------_

Yea he didn't want to disobey those orders. He grabbed the plate and walked to her Quarters. He slowly opened the door and crept inside. She wasn't awake. She was still lying there quietly and peacefully. He sat her breakfast on her table. Her room was pretty plain. It was a big room with wood walls and black trim. A big window in the back with a table in front of it. Her bed was behind a little wall. Above her bed was a picture. It was a strange picture to say the least. He stood there trying to figure out what it was. Being the artistic genius he is he stared at it for a long time._ Maybe it's a snake. Or maybe waves. That's it! Its waves duh. _He thought to himself. Tenten woke up and jumped seeing him standing there. It caused him to jump and he stumbled right on top of her.

"Eeep! Get off of me! Your really heavy." She said trying to move her hands.

"Sorry but don't jump like that. Here's your breakfast." He said pointing at the huge plate.

"I asked for breakfast?" she said pondering. You don't ask a girl questions in the morning.

"Yea you yelled at me cause you wanted it." He said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, well, thanks. You want to join me since you stuffed the plate and I wont be able to eat this." She asked.

"Sure." He said sitting down.

He stared at her for awhile. She would look like a peasant if she walked into the Hyuuga compound. She was tanned and had some freckles that he just noticed. Woman where he came from would die if they found one freckle. He looked like a ghost comparing to her. She sat there quietly eating her food.

"What are you staring at?" She asked

"You" he said simply

"You of all people should know that's rude." She said while taking a bite of her toast.

"HN."

"Not very talkative in the morning?" she asked

"No."

"Ok then." She said going back to her food.

They both ate quietly until Tenten couldn't stand the silence any longer

"I still think your jealous of Naruto and Hinata." She said out of no where

"Why?" he asked

"Why else would you be all mad when Naruto and Hinata cuddle. Your jealous because you don't have anyone to do those things with." She stated clearly.

"I do have someone to do that with."

"Who?" she asked quickly

"You." He said. She blushed a deep red.

"Who said?"

"I did"

"Who said you could do that to me?"

"I did" he said getting up and picking up all the plates.

"I don't care what you say because I am not your little play toy or something!" She yelled at him getting up hastily.

"Oh so your calling Hinata Naruto's little play toy?"

"I never said that! Its just that they actually like each other and have confessed to it. We haven't because we don't like each other like that" she lied. She knew that she liked him and he knew it too.

"That was a lie." He stated

"No it wasn't." she said worried he might of known she was lying.

"I've walked out on the deck late at night and heard you mumbling my name in your sleep." He said smirking slyly.

"Who said I wasn't trying to kill you?"

"You were hugging your pillow."

She blushed at what he said. She didn't know she mumbled in her sleep.

"You were being nosey!" she said trying to change the subject.

"So? I found out some interesting information." He said smirking.

"That doesn't count! I have to be awake and know what I'm saying!"

"That counts." He said

"Does not!" she spat back. They fought like little kids.

"Who said?" Neji asked

"I did." She said

"Your word doesn't count"

"Why not? I'm captain." She fired at him clearly pissed off.

"Because I said so." He said walking closer

"But-"his lips cut her off. He stole her first kiss! (AN: that's one way to shut someone up.) Her body moved on her own as her arms snaked around his neck. It felt like forever until-

"Tenten you should really- oh." Sakura said walking in on them. She ran back out closing the door. They broke gasping for air.

"What the hell was that for?" she gasped

"Not like you didn't like it." He said speaking his mind

Her mouth opened but no words came out. She was shocked beyond believe. She simply pointed and gave him a look. He grabbed the plates and left. She laid down on her bed. She didn't want to go to the deck because everyone would know. If Sakura saw it she would tell Ino and Ino would tell the world that her Captain kissed Hyuuga Neji. She decided she was going out to the deck.

The People clearly knew. They whispered when she walked by and when she was giving orders. Eventually she got tired of it.

"HYUUGA NEJI GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE THIS MINUTE!" she yelled everyone stopped and someone started to snicker. Oh boy was he dead. She walked right on over to him and squatted down.

"By the way. Its to yell at him. And if you keep up you'll be getting more than a beating." She said evilly. He shut up after that.

Neji came up and he walked to her quarters. He closed the windows and she walked in closing the door.

--------

What were you thinking? The whole crew knows and soon the whole flag!" she yelled

"Whole flag?" he asked

"Oh we're part of a whole alliance of pirates."

Oh Well I was thinking you liked me and I was right because:

1) Stuttered and blushed when I got close.

2) Kissed back and put your arms around me.

3) blushed when I got something right like your doing now.

He was right she was blushing a deep crimson.

"Ok, if you know this then its my turn." She said walking up to him and kissing him. He didn't expect her to go this far to find out. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at his touch. They broke and ran to find a piece of paper and pen. They wrote **Do Not Disturb** on it. They put it in the window on the door.

"So you like me huh?"

"What was your first clue?"

"No comment." She said

"So we've both confessed so now you're my little play toy."

"I am not your little play toy." She said

"Then what are you?" he said

"I am your captain and girlfriend."

"Good."

"Well the crew probably isn't working so we'd better go." She said getting up

"Then why should they start now?" he said locking her in another kiss.

She didn't mind though.

AN:** Omg that took me forever!! I still need ideas too so write them down the review your going to send! (Hint)**


End file.
